Sherlock VS la peste
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Sherlock, sociopathe assumé, se retrouve seul face à un problème. Un problème blond, d'environ soixante-dix centimètres de haut... UR.


**Titre** : Sherlock VS la peste.

 **Auteur** : LiliCatAll

 **Fandom** : Sherlock

 **Pairing :** John/Mary, John/Sherlock.

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Sir Conan Doyle et ses descendants sont les propriétaires des personnages, et les auteurs de la BBC de la série... Bref, rien n'est à moi... Hélas...

 **Genre** : Humour.

 **Résumé** : Sherlock, sociopathe assumé, se retrouve seul face à un problème. Un problème blond, d'environ soixante-dix centimètres de haut... UR.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : Peste.

Note de l'auteure : Pour tous ceux qui connaisse une certain fic sur ce fandom où il est question d'un contrat entre Mary et Sherlock, ceci peut-être considéré comme une suite.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Sherlock VS la peste.**

Cette gamine était une peste ! Dans tous les sens du terme ! Oui, même la maladie portant le doux nom de peste était plus agréable que cette abominable morveuse ! La peste et le choléra réunis s'inclineraient devant la cruauté et la monstruosité de cette chose qui osait portait le doux nom de Charline Watson ! Watson ! Quelle blague ! Elle n'avait absolument rien d'une Watson ! John devait absolument faire un test de paternité pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien le géniteur de cette perfide créature qui n'avait aucun point commun avec lui !

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et Sherlock le sortit, priant pour que ce soit Lestrade qui l'appelle au secours pour une enquête aussi minable soit-elle. Tout sauf rester deux minutes de plus en présence de l'enfant démoniaque que Mary et John lui avait confié pour la soirée. Mais quelle idée stupide avait-il eu d'accepter ?! Tout ça pour le couple de jeunes parents puisse aller au théâtre voir une pièce insipide et inintéressante.

Glissant son doigt sur l'écran tactile, Sherlock lu le message de Mycroft. Évidement, il aurait été trop beau que son frère ne fourre pas son affreux nez dans ses affaires...

 _\- Comment se passe ta soirée de baysitting ? Ton adorable filleule survit-elle ?_

\- Quel imbécile, grommela Sherlock en tapant rapidement une réponse. C'est plutôt moi que ne vais pas survivre.

 _\- Très bien merci de t'en inquiéter. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'un bébé d'un an. Mais tu peux toujours venir constater par toi-même si tu as des doutes._

Sherlock sourit en envoyant son message. Mycroft ne viendrai sûrement pas ce soir. Il fuyait la compagnie des enfants au moins autant que lui ! Le bruit d'un verre qui se casse après une chute brutale sur le sol le fit grincer des dents et relever la tête de son téléphone. Mal lui en prit. Son appartement, peu rangé en temps normal, faisait peine à voir.

La table basse était renversée, les coussins des fauteuils éparpillés au sol jonché de feuilles et de journaux plus ou moins déchirés. Des jouets multicolores et bruyants se promenaient librement dans tous les coins de la pièce. Des tâches suspectes ornaient les murs et le peu de plancher encore visible sous le capharnaüm. Bref, l'appartement semblait avoir été ravagé par une tornade.

Une tornade haute comme trois pommes, blonde avec des grands yeux bleus, des fossettes sur les joues, un grand sourire dévoilant ses quelques dents, une grenouillère mauve à pois blancs, de l'encre plein les mains, et une assiette cassée à ses pieds... Charline Watson, un an, fille de John et Mary Watson, filleule du seul détective consultant au monde convertit en babysitter d'un soir, Sherlock Holmes.

Se pinçant l'arrêt du nez, Sherlock s'obligea au calme. Hurler sur la fillette n'était absolument pas concluant. Il en avait fait l'amère expérience un peu plus tôt au moment du repas. Les grands yeux bleus s'étaient remplis de larmes et la petit bouche édentée s'était ouverte sur des pleurs sonores. Pleurs qui avaient alerté Miss Hudson montée en catastrophe pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Après avoir consolé la fillette, tout en réprimandant Sherlock, elle les avait laissé seul, en tête à tête, en lui donnant toute une liste de conseils qu'il n'avait, bien sûr, absolument pas écouté.

\- Bon, dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué en saisissant la fillette par les aisselles pour la soulever. Et si on allait dormir ? Il est tard pour une petit fille comme toi non ?

Pour toute réponse, Charline gazouilla, riant en battant ses pieds dans le vide, son parrain la tenant à bout de bras en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Mais dés qu'il posa la demoiselle dans son lit, celle-ci protesta fortement, signifiant clairement son désaccord.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sherlock. Il est tard ! Tu devrais dormir !

Mais les protestations devinrent pleurs et Sherlock sortit la blondinette de son lit. L'odeur suspecte qui vint effleurer ses narines le fit grimacer.

\- Encore ? Mais je t'ai changé il y a deux heures ! Tu n'es pas un canard quand même ? râla-t-il.

N'ayant d'autre choix, il allongea Charline sur son propre lit, le lit bébé étant installé dans sa chambre plus proche de la pièce à vivre. Pendant que Sherlock bataillait avec une grenouillère, un body et une couche sale, la gamine gazouillait joyeusement jouant avec les mèches brunes et bouclés de son parrain.

De longues minutes plus tard, une nouvelle bataille pour refermer la couche propre, le body et le pyjama, la demoiselle retrouva son lit, son doudou et sa tétine. Au grand désespoir de Sherlock, dés qu'il eu fermé la porte, laissant quand même une petite ouverture pour surveiller sa filleule facilement, celle-ci se remit à pleurer. A deux doigts de la crise de nerf, Sherlock eut alors une idée de génie et saisit son violon.

La douce mélodie qui s'envola de son archer calma efficacement les pleurs de l'enfant, pour son plus grand soulagement. Sherlock joua plusieurs berceuses, avant de poser doucement son instrument et d'aller s'assurer que Charline dormait bel et bien. Étendue sur le dos, ses petits bras de chaque côtés de sa tête, sa tétine dans sa bouche et son doudou fermement serrer dans son petit poing elle ressemblait à un ange. Sherlock sourit, attendri, puis referma doucement la porte, regagnant le séjour. Mais la vue de celui-ci dévasté par la petite blonde fit disparaître instantanément son sourire.

Quand quelques heures plus tard, John et Mary passèrent le seuil de l'appartement, ils trouvèrent Sherlock endormi dans le canapé, une peluche serrée contre son torse, les cheveux en bataille, et l'appartement dans un fouillis indescriptible. Mary s'attela immédiatement à ranger le désordre, réunissant au passage les affaires de sa fille, laissant à John le soin de réveiller le détective.

Sherlock ouvrit un œil, tiré de son sommeil par une légère secousse à l'épaule. Il tomba immédiatement sur le regard malicieusement rieur de John et se jeta sur lui, en gémissant :

\- John ! Ta fille est un monstre ! Regarde dans quel état elle a mis l'appartement ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ta fille, tu devrais faire un test de paternité !

Amusé, John passa une main douce dans les boucles brunes de son ami, grimaçant en constatant que celui-ci avait de la purée dans les cheveux.

\- Un test de paternité ? Rit Mary. Sherlock tu te souviens que tu lui en a fait faire un la première fois que tu as gardé Charline ? Et ce test était positif... John est bel et bien le père de ta filleule.

\- Elle a tout pris de toi alors, protesta Sherlock. Cette gamine est une peste !

\- Elle doit tenir ça de son parrain alors, lâcha John innocemment. Tu as de la purée dans les cheveux, tu le sais ?

Vexé Sherlock se redressa et protesta :

\- Je ne suis pas une peste ! Premièrement, je ne suis pas de sexe féminin, donc le genre n'est pas le bon. Ensuite...

Mais ni John, ni Mary ne l'écoutèrent, l'interrompant même :

\- Oh si tu es une peste, assura Mary en riant.

\- J'aurai plutôt parler de DramaQueen, tempéra John en souriant.

\- Ne comptez plus jamais sur moi pour garder cette peste ! éructa Sherlock en partant à grand pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

John et Mary sourirent et laissèrent le détective à sa bouderie, finissant de ranger l'appartement. Une fois fait, John raccompagna Mary jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda celle-ci.

\- J'ai l'habitude, répondit John en souriant. Et puis même s'il râle, il l'adore. Surtout quand il peut s'allier avec elle contre moi.

Mary éclata de rire et partit laissant son mari rejoindre son ami et amant, un certain Sherlock qui enfermait dans sa chambre souriait tendrement devant la bouille enfantine et endormie de sa filleule.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Alors Sherlock en babysitter, vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review pour le dire ?

Lili


End file.
